


Some Things About Home

by killalusimeno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Chinese, M/M, Magic, garlas are elves, two happy boys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: Lance and Keith go to find Keith's home when they are 18.It's a short story about home.And it's CHINESE.Hope you guys enjoy it!





	1. You know that I can be

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Future Generations's Stars.  
> "You know that I can be the shining light of your life."

　　就像那样，他们在一个清晨溜去了哈利亚，就像是突然说“等等，我想起了一件事”那样不顾一切地冲上了大巴，没有让任何人知道自己去了哪儿。Shiro发来消息时，他们两个正缩在最后一排的角落里，歪歪斜斜地靠在一起，呼呼大睡着，错过了六条短信和两通电话。那时候，Lance的头挨在Keith的肩上，而后者则紧紧握住了他的手；他们的手指缠在一起，即使在颠簸得最厉害时也没有人松开。

　　车程有足足十个小时，Keith饥肠辘辘地醒来，发现时间只过了一半。他打了个哈欠，看见阳光在透过粉尘和车窗照进来时变成了灰色，几乎就是铅笔画里的那种色彩了。他看着阳光落在Lance的发尖上，又在滑下去时留下温暖而透明的灰。

　　他永远也看不腻。

　　他看着Lance，目光也变成了某种暖乎乎的东西。他看着Lance，想起了早晨醒来时还沾着体温的被子，还有Red和Blue柔软的毛。当Lance在睡梦中动了动身子时，Keith发出了声轻柔的叹息。他握着他的手，让脸颊贴着那些蓬松的头发，然后闭上了眼睛。

　　有谁在车厢里弹着吉他，随着秋日上午略略转凉的风哼歌。那是种悠哉的调子，会同风一起飘散，去到这个世界的其他地方。提尔蒙，爱琳，西潘戈。Keith听不出那是什么，但过了一会儿，他突然听见另一个声音加入其中——Lance随着它低声唱了起来。深色皮肤的男孩不知何时醒了过来。他的声音里还带着些许懒洋洋的睡意，有些词因此变得含糊不清了，但Keith依旧听懂了几句。

　　拉丁美洲加勒比，曼波鼓的世界。就像这样，Lance唱着歌，大概仍旧闭着眼，但他的手从Keith的背和座位之间穿了过去，松垮垮地搭在了他的腰上；他用另一只手勾着Keith的手指。他们就好像在跳慢舞一样，伴着一些不可见的吻和触碰，他们轻轻摇晃身子，这样，世界就变成他们的了。

　　他在为我唱歌，Keith想。他知道是这样的。所以他收紧了手指，没有说话。于是Lance继续唱了下去。他小声唱着，手指跟着节奏轻拍，直到整首歌都结束了，他才低低笑了一声。同一时间，压在Keith肩上的重量消失了。当他睁开眼睛时，Lance正扬着一边眉毛，冲他咧嘴笑着。他的背后正好是混着金色和朦胧灰色的太阳，旷野也是一样的颜色，窗玻璃上的肮脏斑点变成了奇特的飞鸟，一时间他觉得几乎像是来到了某个神圣的地方。而Lance的眼睛——Lance的眼睛里没有灰色。

　　蓝色，蓝色，蓝色，他只看得见蓝色。那让他想到他们将要去的地方。而现在，那蓝色中闪烁着光芒。

　　“嘿。早啊，sunshine，”Lance说。

　　“早，”Keith答道。他的拇指蹭了蹭Lance的手背，“虽说现在是中午。”

　　“哈！难怪我饿得能一口气吃下两顿饭，因为我们就要真的错过两顿饭了。”

　　Keith笑了起来。背包放在了Lance的身子和窗户之间，他嘟哝着用空闲的那只手把它拉过来，挪开他的书和Lance的防晒霜，在中间翻出了他们出发前塞进去的食物——两块他们前一天晚上准备的三明治，一些Hunk做的面包，还有块已经被咬了一口的外卖剩下的汉堡。

　　“来块三明治？”

　　“当然。”

　　他们仍旧握着手，不过这次又换了一个姿势。两个男孩一边吃着迟到的午餐，一边小声谈天说地；中午的空气蓬松又温暖。他们说到传说中遥远的沼泽地，说到那些偶尔会在深夜跨越天空的绿“鸟”，说到即将到来的烟花节，说到几个月前他们去的那座收藏星星的博物馆，还说到Shiro和Allura——两人没有忘记回复短信，免得下车时迎接他们的会是警察，而不是别的谁谁谁。

　　不仅是Shiro，他们那个小圈子里的其他所有人也都发来了消息。Hunk问Lance跑去了哪里，而Pidge威胁Keith说，如果他再不回复，她就要把他小时候摔倒后抓着Shiro的衣角哭鼻子的照片亮给所有人看——这条消息被Lance看到了；他大笑了起来。

　　“我就知道你小时候会是那样的孩子。”

　　Keith撅起了嘴，脸颊有些发烫。他正低着头，心不在焉地回复Pidge。

　　“闭嘴，”他说，“说的跟你没有哭过一样。再说了，她连Shiro哭的照片都有。别让她抓到你的把柄。”

　　Lance又笑了起来，在他脸上使劲地亲了一下。

　　Shiro和Allura几乎是同时给他们分别发来了短信，Lance说，他们绝对是凑在一起边说边发短信的。Keith表示赞同；他甚至能想象出那两人皱着眉的样子，仿佛Keith和Lance就是他们俩那从不让人省心的孩子。“注意安全”，他们是这么说的，似乎早在男孩们自己明白之前就已经知道了一切。他们总是这样的。两个男孩对视了一样，随即咯咯笑了起来，有那么点不好意思。他们草草解决了午饭，和所有人打了招呼，然后便丢开手机，重新缩回了那安稳的、不受人注意的小角落里。

　　的确没有人多注意他们——或者应该说，这趟车上几乎没有什么乘客。除了那个弹吉他的中年人外，就只有司机和其他三个年轻人在。那三个人似乎正在结伴旅行，全都坐在前排，其中一人正和司机说着些什么——他们离得太远，听不清声音——另外两人则低头研究着什么，Keith猜那大概是地图。他们也有一份地图，就放在他的衣服口袋里。他的笔迹即使过了六年也清晰可见。每当他想到它时，他就觉得那张纸透过衣服在他的皮肤上印在火烧的印记，仿佛成了什么咒语——但那上面又的确连丁点儿魔法也没有。

　　车外的风沙变得更大了，他们正在穿越一片小型的沙漠，目光所及之处只有迷蒙的金色，强烈的阳光好像把这一小块世界变成了金色的雾之地。有那么几分钟，Lance把额头靠在车窗上，像是在认真寻找什么似的，蓝色的眼睛把那些沙雾和其后的东西全抓了进去。Keith也凑了过去，却不知道该看什么好，便又坐了回去，从包里拿出那本他这两天正在读的小说。那是本关于荒野中的神秘力量的小说。

　　“说真的，我更愿意相信尼斯湖水怪。尼西什么时候不是你的最爱了？”Lance这样评价过。那时候Keith毫不留情地冲他比了中指，然后拍开了他正戳着封面的手指。他得到了一声戏剧性至极的惊呼。

　　他把书摆在腿上，翻到夹有灰蓝色鸟形书签的那一页，空着的手捏着页脚。但突然间，Lance扯了扯他的另一只手——到那时他才刚读了半页。棕发男孩咧嘴笑着，努力给他使眼色，在确定Keith的注意力已经放在了他身上后便又看向了窗外。

　　“看好了，”他小声说道，好像生怕会惊动什么。

　　Keith顺着他的视线望去，就在车外的半空中，一个水球不知何时出现在了那里。一群橄榄绿的尖尾巴蜥鸟拍打着它们半是灰羽毛、半是深绿薄膜的翅膀，不知从哪儿冒了出来，全都挤到了水球边上，你一下我一下地戳着水球喝水。它们警惕地打量着四周，那些尖端分叉的红舌头从那些软喙里伸出来，时不时飞快地舔一舔自己的眼睛。大巴窗户挡住了外头的声音，但Keith知道它们正嘶呀嘶呀地叫着，为意外出现的水源而兴奋——在他独自生活于旷野的那一年里，他常常在屋子旁的水井里听到那些声音。

　　但突然间，蜥鸟们一哄而散。一个巨大的黑影从空中猛地压了下来，吓得它们急忙朝四面八方飞去。而Lance咯咯笑着；他等到了想看的东西，便像个小孩子一样捏了捏Keith的手。那是一只幼崽——巨大的幼崽，张着比它身子还要巨大的翅膀。它拍打着双翼，狮爪在半空中松松地晃着，那鹰嘴一样的喙埋进了水球里，他们能看见它那还长着绒毛的脑袋也沾上了水。

　　Keith睁大了眼睛。

　　“说真的，狮鹫？”

　　“我把地下水抽了出来。它们喜欢那儿的水。”Lance承认道。他冲着另一个男孩眨了眨眼，“想起了以前的日子，对吧？”

　　“御水术不是拿来这么用的，Lance。”Keith说。

　　“但你爱看我这么用，honey，”他得意地答道。这种时候，他说话就像唱歌。

　　对此，Keith哈哈笑了起来。他点了点头。

　　“是啊。我爱看你用御水术。”

　　在他们说话时，水球变得越来越小，最终变成了小狮鹫口中的最后一滴水。它露出了满足的神情，但在它飞走之前，有那么一瞬间，两人发誓它往他们的方向看了一眼。那是种了然而温和的目光，仿佛是在说，我知道你们两个小不点做了什么。他们两个瞠目结舌，望着彼此愣了好一会儿才回过神，然后一齐爆发出憋不住的大笑，觉得自己和故意去敲陌生人的家门后被抓包又被放过的小孩子没什么两样。前座的那三人中有一个朝他们看了一眼，神色惊讶；Keith回给他一个抱歉的眼神，但还是没办法压低笑声。

　　他们笑着，肩膀撞在了一起，温暖既从两人身体接触的地方传来，也跑进了颤动的空气里，最后把他们两个从内到外团团裹住。Keith不知道到底是因为这真的太有意思，还是因为Lance笑起来时的样子实在是太放松了，他才会停不下来的。他悄悄望向Lance，却和来自那双蓝眼睛的目光撞在了一起；就连那里头也跳跃着数不清的笑意，勾勒出明亮快活的线条，伴随那些不必明说的东西一起晃动。闪耀着最辉煌、最激励人的光辉……永远青春，永不消失。他突然想起了这个，一时间却想不起来它是来自哪儿的。

　　于是他将它搁置一旁，让整个世界只剩下他们两个。还有笑声。还有车外呼呼吹着、被太阳烤暖了的风。

　　那时候他们十八岁。


	2. The shining light of your life

　　那天下午五点二十八，他们终于站在了哈利亚的大地上。风中还混杂着前段路程中沙砾干巴巴的味道，但同时也从前方飘来了Lance格外熟悉的气息——那种湿湿的、凉凉的水汽就像是刻在了他的骨头上一样，让他永远也不会认错。旅途顺畅，他们得以提早十几分钟下车舒展筋骨，两人站在巴士站前，一个哼哼着伸了个懒腰，另一个揉着脖子打量四周，露出了常让另一人联想到大猫的那种神情。

　　大型的，黑毛发的猫，有时会睁大眼睛，仿佛瞧见了毛线团或者玩具老鼠。Lance偷笑着，和往常一样，悄悄从视线的角落里瞄向黑发男孩。他出神地瞅着，看着Keith环顾这片陌生的土地，拇指勾着红外套的口袋；他的眉心那儿出现了小小的皱纹，好像又掉进了他自己的世界里。

　　他的手指，他的侧脸，还有他那傻乎乎的鲻鱼头，以及略略撅起的嘴唇。

　　他在十小时的旅途后稍稍带着些疲倦的神情。他的放松的四肢。

　　他的漂亮的、美丽的、无与伦比的笨脑袋。

　　所有一切让Lance觉得自己就快要被淹没了。

　　他好奇到底是为什么——他明明已经见过无数次了，却依然几乎无法呼吸。这分明是再平常不过的事情。他眨了眨眼，怀着几乎是要把自己吞食殆尽的喜爱转过头去，坦荡荡地望向Keith。曾有那么一段时间，他不得不将其深深藏起；虽说他也觉得，即便他偶尔不小心没有藏好，Keith大概也不会意识到什么。他总是那么笨拙。有那么几次，在他们俩都还没有勇气伸手时，Lance无意中用了几次昵称，而Keith也不过是红了脸——Lance一开始甚至不敢确定那是脸红——嘟哝着什么“又来了”，带着一副烦恼的表情。

　　典型的Keith，对吧？

　　再加上典型的Lance。没错。虽然他是绝不会承认的。Pidge已经为此调侃了他好久，他可一点也不准备继续让自己不好意思下去。

　　但如今Lance已经没有必要躲藏了。他的神色中为之带上了点得意。而黑发男孩注意到了他的目光，神色便一下子柔和了下来。他回给他一个微笑。

　　从那一瞬间开始，Lance又可以呼吸了。

　　“你在看什么？”Keith问道。他摸了摸自己的脸。

　　Lance耸耸肩，滑冰似的挨到了另一个男孩的边上。他挤了挤Keith的肩膀，扬起一边眉毛。

　　“我们终于到了耶。你不兴奋吗？”

　　“有一点。”Keith也耸了耸肩。他把手伸进了口袋里；Lance知道那是地图所在的地方。“我不知道该兴奋还是紧张……”

　　“你可以两个都有，”Lance说。他抓过黑发男孩的右手，紧紧地攒着，直到感觉那只手终于放松下来了，他才又笑了起来。“嘿，没事的，武士。我和你一起呢。”

　　他们看着哈利亚尚未被现代社会吞噬的小小村庄，南方远处的地平线上隐约呈现出些许蓝色。许多房子高低错落在山脚下，墙面被刷成了五彩斑斓的颜色——这边的是嫩黄，那边出现了草绿，还有一座房子刷上了星星点点的紫色花纹。精灵是这儿的主人，但那些尖耳朵的生灵在此处呈现出与其他精灵不尽相同的模样；比方说Allura，Lance仍对那位来自草原的精灵公主的样子印象深刻，她那尖耳朵和脸颊上天生的纹路“来自天神的爱抚”——就和所有的史书中说的一样。但哈利亚的精灵却像是某种混合体：一些来自精灵，还有一些来自介于猫和蝙蝠之间的奇妙生物，有着金色的、无瞳孔的眼睛。整个世界都在说这个种族的残暴过去，说他们是如何奴役其他的生灵的，但当他们最终活生生地站在两个男孩面前，忙着他们自己的事情，孩子拉着母亲的手蹦蹦跳跳，一些人谈天大笑或匆匆路过，他们就和世界上其他所有生命没有什么两样。传说中的黑暗精灵也不过如此，Lance想，要不就是哈利亚太特殊了，即使在黑暗精灵中也是如此。而Keith点点头，握紧了Lance的手。

　　这是个新世界。这也是个旧世界。他们就站在时间的交界点上。

　　背包挂在Lance的肩头，他把它往上提了提，尽管实际上它并没有下滑多少。他冲着Keith咧嘴笑，然后荡秋千一样使劲晃了晃他们握在一起的手。他表现得像个小孩子，兴致勃勃地等待郊游开始，这让Keith忍不住哈哈笑了起来，眉间的那点皱纹便一下子跑没影了。

　　“所以，呃……”Keith清了清嗓子，“去沙滩？”

　　Lance欢呼了起来：“去沙滩！”

　　他们往南方进发。太阳正一点点地往他们右侧挪动，同时发出金红色的叹息，它瞅着他们缠在一起的手指，不停地对时间说“慢一点，慢一点”。等他们到达沙滩时，落日撞进了大海里，在他们面前把海水染上壮丽的橙红色，而海浪为它添上永不停息的晃动的斑纹。这分明是日落，却有朦朦胧胧、仿佛世界初诞的光芒。

　　沙滩上只有零星的几个人在，Lance“哇”了一声便拉着Keith往大海冲去，而后者边往包里塞着他的地图，一边低低笑着，重复起了太阳说的那句话。

　　女神挠着他们的脚，在他们踩着海水漫步时同他们一起开怀大笑。突然间，Lance弯下腰，捧起水往往另一个男孩的脸上泼去。Keith迟了一步才反应过来，猝不及防地成了落汤鸡——“落水的大猫”，Lance在心里嘟囔——他在Lance的笑声里睁大了眼睛。

　　“你在挑战我吗，神射手？”

　　“你怕了？”

　　他当然没有。Lance可以从他扬起的嘴角认出那时刻准备好战斗的自信——他所讨厌的、迷恋的自信——从他的眼里瞧见那个迟迟找回童年的男孩。于是他们把包丢在沙滩上，气势汹汹地打起了水仗，几乎要拿出不死不休的干劲，让沙滩上的其他人忍不住朝他们投去视线，但他俩谁也没有注意到。到最后，他们一同栽进了大海里，一边被海水呛得咳个不停，一边又快乐得仿佛整个世界都要融化成水。那十几分钟里，重力消失了。

　　“我感觉像是只有十二岁。”在缓过气后，Keith喃喃道。他们躺在海水拥抱细沙的地方，又摸索着在水中握住了彼此的手。Lance咯咯笑了起来。

　　“你不是差不多只有十岁吗？”

　　“是啊，而你差不多就只有九岁。”

　　太阳在他们眼前完全沉入海里，留下些许金红色的痕迹，远处的云呈现出格外温柔的橘色。接近地面的地方却已经暗下来了，蓝得发紫，往上却仍旧明亮，美妙至极。这个世界无论何时都是蓝色，即使天黑了也是如此。两人都躺着不动，有一搭没一搭地说着话，时不时地，Lance会摆摆手，用海水捏出各种造型；水母在空中翻滚，透明的海豚甩着尾巴跃出水面，还有Blue和Red，那两只猫科动物的水分身在他们身旁转来转去。直到海水的凉意开始窜入皮表之下，他们的肚子也开始咕噜咕噜叫了，两人才终于爬起来，浑身上下湿漉漉的，像两个小疯子一样跑去找背包。它还在原处，歪歪扭扭地扎在沙子里。

　　然后，就在他们抬起头的时候，他们看见了星星。

　　1960年，类星体，宇宙间已知的最明亮的物体被发现。

　　如今，他们看着那些明亮的光点，猜测外星人是否真的存在。

　　他们拧干衣服再穿上——两人都冷得打了个哆嗦——然后顺着来时的路回去，在人们好奇的目光中摆出一副什么也不在乎的模样。不远处，哈利亚的小村落在黑夜中闪闪发光，每座房子的门前都挂着盏灯，在这昏暗的世界里，仿佛仅有它们是明亮的，橙红色的灯光变成了山里的星星。他们用剩下的食物当作晚饭，然后找了间旅馆住下。事实是，尽管他们想的是好好休息一下，但他们却在走廊上便开始接吻，突然间变得无法分开了，世界上剩下的只有他、他们。他们两人。

　　或许还得有张床。

　　两人跌跌撞撞地找到自己的房间，推开门，摔上门，撞上门。Lance把Keith圈在他的手臂和门板之间，同时听见了他们两人的心跳。他们喘着气，额头相抵，然后嘴唇相贴，摩擦着挨近又分开，然后再次贴近。在无数次的重复中，太阳的愿望得以实现。

　　他胡乱想到，等他们都长大了，甚至变老了，他们会变成什么样子？

　　当他在昏暗的房间里望着Keith，看见那种他所熟悉的柔软神情逐渐出现在黑发男孩的脸上，他紫罗兰色的眼睛混入了些金色，而他们的——他们的嘴唇贴在一起。他们的整个生命也贴在了一起。

　　Lance想，他们大概会一直是这个模样。

　　“嘿，我是Lance，”在吻的间隙里，他低语道，“和我约会吧，漂亮男孩？”

　　Keith低笑出声。他的呼吸灼热无比，他的声音中因为放松而带上了点懒洋洋的味道。“抱歉，我已经有男朋友了”，他说。

　　“哇哦。开玩笑吧，他比我还棒吗？”

　　“他是最棒的。”

　　火焰在Lance的胸腔里熊熊燃烧。他怪罪于面前的御火师——他怎么能随便用火？——便又撅着嘴吻了他一次。他的手臂紧紧圈着Keith的身子，然后也不禁跟着笑了起来。

　　“没办法不夸奖他，对吧？”他眨了眨眼，“嘿。”他顿了顿。“嘿。你是最棒的。”

　　当他们钻进浴室时，他们还在接吻。当他们吹干头发、走出浴室时，他们没有再穿上衣服。两人直奔床铺，决定把收拾东西这类的麻烦事留给明天的自己。于是他们把手搭在了对方身上，嘴唇和目光四处徘徊。Lance的手指按压在白皮肤男孩的尾骨上时，他听见Keith长长地舒了口气。他又一次抵着他的额头，露出了点儿微笑。

　　“嗨，小猫，”他喃喃道。

　　“嗨，混蛋，”Keith低声回应。

　　而后，星星全都掉了下来，下雨一样落在他们身上。

　　第二天，他们又错过了早餐，但鉴于他们醒来时，阳光铺上了层海蓝色，而两个男孩在被子里紧紧地搂在一起，Lance觉得这也不坏。他的头埋在Keith的肩窝里，后者则勾着他的腿、搂着他的肩，像只八爪鱼一样缠着他的身子。说真的，Keith的身上处处是惊喜：Lance过去从未想过Keith会是睡觉缠人的那一个。但不管怎么说，他每次都会着迷地在黑发男孩的锁骨上落下几个吻，放任自己的手指胡乱拨着他的发尾，然后——

　　然后Keith会醒来。然后Keith会嘟哝些什么连他自己也不太清楚的话。然后Keith会把他抱得更紧。然后——

　　就像现在，他嘟囔道：“早，”仿佛是只夜行性的小动物。

　　Lance又亲了一下他的脖子。

　　“早啊，sunshine。准备好吃午饭了吗？”

　　Keith喃喃着收紧了手臂。他叹口气，又打了个哈欠。

　　“难怪我饿了。”

　　哈利亚的餐厅格外合Keith的胃口，这是显而易见的，就好像旧世界的影子在这样的地方也残留了下来。他们边吃早午餐边研究地图，Lance往嘴里塞着蛤蜊肉，认真听Keith把他这六年来所有的研究重新归纳总结一遍。他说到路线，说到过去和现在的不同，说到他的猜测。他说着这些，食指在桌面上轻轻敲打。Lance全都听着，偶尔会说“所以你是指那个紫色的房子？”，或者“我们可以先到处走走”，或者“嘿，等等，你还记得去年我们碰见的那个家伙吗？”。再或者，他只会投去满怀喜爱的视线，觉得进入钻研模式的Keith有着世界上最明亮的眼睛。

　　事实如此。他想着，吃干净了盘里的面。他们正式启程时，餐厅里的钟正好指到了十二点四十五分，紫红色的塔尔他蝙蝠木雕冒出来又缩回去，外头的云在奔跑。

　　现在轮到Keith背包了。他从Lance旁边的座位上拎起包，又往里头塞了些食物：新鲜出炉的哈利亚面包，听说是特产的哈利亚压缩饼干，再加上两瓶“比处女还要纯净”的哈利亚矿泉水；回到半小时前，他们听到那个广告词时，Lance忍不住瞪了大眼睛，在Keith耳边小声嘟哝了起来：

　　“真是幽默。”

　　Keith耸了耸肩。

　　两人整装待发。根据地图所示，他们要去的地方就在村子的角落里，离他们昨天去的沙滩不远。在Keith再次确认地图时，Lance从后头凑了过去，弯着腰，手臂搭在黑发男孩的一边肩上，下巴靠着他的另一边肩膀。Keith指着那条打着转的横向细线，还有一旁写着“魔法路！”的大写字母标记，说：

　　“我们应该从起点开始走起。”

　　Lance点了点头。但他又立马皱起眉，撇嘴嘟哝道：“如果途中被房子挡住了路怎么办？这张地图可已经有六年的历史了。”

　　Keith想了想。

　　“我猜之后再考虑也可以。”

　　就像他之前说的：典型的Keith。Lance笑着说了声“好吧”，他在直起身子前偏过头去，吻了吻另一个男孩的脸颊。黑发的尾端蹭着他的脸。他的嘴唇下是温暖的皮肤。

　　午后的哈利亚和她的居民一样昏昏欲睡。海岸边的空气介于凉爽与闷热之间，他们脱下外套扎在腰间，寻找起了那条所谓的魔法路。两人花了十几分钟，最后在靠近旷野的一块巨石边找到了起点；神奇的是，那儿还残留下了些许新鲜的魔法痕迹，就连Lance这个初学者也能清晰感觉到。它似乎就是最近几周才有的。他们交换了一个疑惑的眼神，但还是只能继续前行。

　　Lance想起Keith曾称呼这种事为“命运”。你来到这里，看到这些，做了和将要做这些，“真正决定什么会降临在我们身上的，是我们周遭那些人、以及那些生活在我们之前的人的行为”。如今他偶尔也还会说到命运这个玩意儿，不过Lance知道，他已经不再执着于那些了。就像火焰燃烧时绝不会瞻前顾后。

　　他们的命运……Lance想着，跟着Keith往前走。向前两步，右转，然后顺势前进三步——这样，第二个节点便到了。他们猛地停了下来，听到有奇妙的声音突然响起，像是电流声，又像是某种细碎的、嗡嗡响的低鸣。几秒钟后，他们眼前的世界猛地变暗，又突然亮了起来——他们面前的空气扭曲了一阵。

　　两个男孩尖叫着跳了起来。

　　他们花了好一会儿才平静下来，那时候，空气已经恢复到正常的模样了。Lance捂着胸口嘟哝道：“我开始觉得这事有点吓人了。”

　　他稍稍放松先前抓得太紧了的手指，知道黑发男孩的手上肯定留下了几条红印子，因为他的手背上也正在麻麻地疼着。但他仍旧没有放手——Keith自然也是一样。在他的右前方，Keith张了张嘴，同样是一副心神不定的样子。

　　“这可是魔法，”他说。但他明显连自己也说服不了。

　　不管怎么说，他们还是得硬着头皮前进。顺着指示的路线，他们经过几个标志性的位置——渡口，比武场，议事厅，或许还能算上那个老水井，而现在Lance知道他不用担心房子挡路之类的问题了，因为黑暗精灵看上去并不愿改变太多，就像其他所有的精灵一样，他们的房子基本都有着远超过六年的历史，可比地图的年龄大多了——最终站在了目的地前。只不过那儿什么也没有，至少看上去是这样：魔法将它藏了起来，他们能看到的只有一层模糊的紫色屏障，若是从另外的角度、另外的路线走来，它总会消失不见；他们花了半个小时来测试这个。

　　而现在，Keith瞪着地图边上令人云里雾里的提示，忍不住懊恼地叹了口气。“在东方的西边，西方的东边……”他嘟囔道。

　　Lance又凑了过去，他把半个身子压在另一个男孩的肩上，在得到声闷哼后咯咯笑了一声。“说真的，这到底是什么意思耶？”

　　“我不知道。或许我们应该叫Allura一起来的，她知道很多古魔法。”

　　“或者没准我们只需要敲一敲。”

　　他的手臂跨过Keith的身子，食指开玩笑似的在上面敲了敲——没有反应。尽管这是意料中的结果，但他依然撅起了嘴，拉着长音抱怨了一声。可随后，当Keith半信半疑地模仿着他的动作，伸手轻轻敲了两下屏障时，那层要命的紫色玩意儿却突然间爆炸一样碎成了无数光点，吓得他们又尖叫着跳了起来。Lance的手打到了Keith的手臂，而他的下巴又被后者的肩膀撞了一下；这又引来了两声呻吟。

　　在镇定下来之前，两个男孩惊魂未定地抱成一团，张大了嘴和眼睛，一时间说不出话来。他们听着彼此的心跳，咚咚咚，砰砰砰，好一会儿才总算找回了语言。两人对视一阵，转头看看屏障后的另一个世界，又看看彼此。随后，Lance深深地叹了口气。

　　“该死的，你还真是这儿的人。”

　　Keith茫然地喃喃出声。

　　“我……真不知道该说什么。”

　　屏障后面藏着一座大房子。屋前种满了他们说不出名字的金色花，有点像是桑布利亚，却又不尽相同。白砖墙、紫色的屋顶，门口挂着东方风格的吊灯，若要是到处走走，他们便可以从侧面瞧见由前院延伸至后头的大花园，而此时，或许他们也不知不觉地被拉入了屏障之中，似乎只有他们两个才能看到这座房子。奇怪的是，经过了六年，这儿看上去却惊人地整洁，花园里甚至一点杂草也没有，当他们穿过前院，试着打开前门时，门把手上也干净得仿佛天天都有人回到这个地方。Lance猜这大概是那位陌生人的杰作，否则这就真的是个鬼故事了——要不然，他们到了另一个时空里？可他们头顶的天还是老样子，就连云的位置也没有变多少。

　　可还是有哪儿不太一样。

　　Keith也是这么想的，他甚至还把它说了出来。等他们站在了门前，他犹豫地压下门把；不出所料，门静悄悄地为他们开启。他们看见黑漆漆的走廊，延伸至不知何处，一时间远得像是属于第三个世界。

　　他们站在那儿沉默了一会儿。

　　“所以，”Lance小声说着，顿了顿，“就是这儿了。”

　　他飞快地瞅了Keith一眼。后者垂着眼睛，又沉默了一会儿。

　　“……是啊。”他最终低语道，“我的家。”

　　所以就是这儿了。Keith的家。Keith的父母的家。陌生人的家。他们的目的地。“家”这个词在Lance的印象中总是带着暖洋洋的气息：那是他母亲烤的馅饼，他的父亲点燃的烟草，他姐姐画的壁纸，他的小妹最爱的糖果——还有那干净的、令人安心的肥皂味，早餐的麦片香，刚刚晒好的被子的味道，全都混杂在一起，融合成某种堪比太阳的东西。可Keith说着这个词，带着种满不在乎的、受伤的神情，突然间像是肚子被踢了一脚的小猫。

　　仿佛火焰就要熄灭了。

　　那一刻，Lance感到自己的肚子也被谁踢了一脚，胸口和肩膀像是被什么东西重重压着似的。他想做些什么。他觉得他必须做点什么。他对自己说，这是他们此次旅途的终点，而他不会让事情像这样结束。于是Lance放开他们握着的手，转而将一边手搭在腰上，另一边手戳了戳Keith的脸，把黑发男孩的注意力全部拉到了自己身上。他撅起嘴、皱着眉，食指顶着Keith的脸颊，直到他们的视线碰在了一起，他才稍稍放轻了点力度。

　　“嘿，你这个小混蛋，看着我。”他嘟哝道。

　　Keith睁大了眼睛，茫然又疑惑地抬起一边眉毛。但随后，他像是突然明白了一切，一下子笑了出来。那种糟糕的神情也随之消失了，好像它从未出现过，也永远不会再出现一样。

　　Lance希望它永远不会再出现。

　　“干什么？我在看着你，笨蛋。”Keith应道。他的声音里怀着数不清的柔情。

　　在Lance的胸腔之下，他的灵魂在颤抖。他看到火焰被重新的点燃，他看到红色的风信子沿墙晃动，蓝色的品种生机勃勃地紧挨在它身旁。红色火箭，伊莎贝尔。七秒钟后，他遵从神圣命运的旨意，身子倾斜过去，在Keith的太阳穴上落下一个吻。然后是鼻尖。然后是脸颊。然后是嘴唇。Keith贴着他的嘴咯咯笑了起来。

　　“你为什么非要这样啊？”

　　“因为你爱——我。”

　　Lance唱歌一样说着，在“爱”这个字眼上拉出了长长的音。黑发男孩忍不住扮了个鬼脸，然后和他一起笑出了声，而Lance敢说，如果Keith得到了像那些黑暗精灵一样的耳朵，它们此时一定会抖动起来。

　　只不过他没有那些耳朵。于是，取而代之的是，Keith朝他投来了他最温柔、最深情的目光。

　　他又握住了Lance的手。

　　“好吧。没错。”他轻声说道，“我爱你。”

　　像是回到家一样，Lance想。

　　像是整个世界都融化了。


End file.
